Apenas Bons Amigos
by Duda-Abby
Summary: Os problemas que a volta de uma pessoa querida pode causar num relacionamento - Carby


OBS: Essa Fic pertence a MARÍLIA CARNEIRO )

Descrição: Um Fanfiction sobre os problemas que a volta de uma pessoa querida pode causar num relacionamento.

Apenas Velhos Amigos 

O hospital está lotado, como sempre, e Carter precisa conversar com ela, mas não consegue, por causa dos pacientes e porque ela está evitando-o, dizendo que está ocupada.

Depois de muito insistir, ele consegue ficar a sós com ela, mas antes de conseguir começar a falar, Kerry Weaver o chama para ajudar num trauma múltiplo, 4 pacientes. Ele olha para Abby, diz que eles ainda precisam conversar e sai da sala.

Na sala de trauma, Carter reclama, dizendo que eles precisam de mais médicos, e Kerry fala que já contratou mais um, que deveria começar ainda naquele dia.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carter chega na recepção com a camisa ensangüentada e com uma camiseta de "scrubs" limpa na mão. Ele pega algumas fichas de pacientes que já passaram pela triagem e começa a distribuí-las aos outros médicos e estudantes. Assim que ele entrega a última que tinha na mão para Susan, Kerry diz que seu plantão acabou e dá mais fichas para ele. Ele olha para a nova pilha de fichas, olha em volta e não vê ninguém disponível para cuidar de mais alguns pacientes, mas vê Luka e Abby entrando juntos numa sala de exame. Ele suspira, passa a mão no pescoço e começa a ler a primeira ficha quando escuta uma voz feminina familiar.

"Tinha esquecido com aqui é movimentado!"

Ele se vira para ver a quem pertence a voz e se espanta ao ver Anna Del Amico, uma colega pediatra que foi embora com o namorado para abrir Pronto-socorros pediátricos pelo país.

"Anna!!! Quanto tempo!!!" ele vai até ela para abraçá-la, mas se lembra que sua camisa está suja e pára. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse na Filadélfia!"

"Resolvi voltar, e consegui um emprego aqui no County. Tinha recebido uma oferta para trabalhar no Mercy também, mas achei que aqui pelo menos estaria trabalhando num ambiente conhecido, com amigos, mas até agora não vi muitos conhecidos, fora você, a Kerry e alguns enfermeiros..."

"Você _escolheu_ voltar a trabalhar aqui?" ele disse, rindo, e fez um sinal para ela segui-lo até a sala dos médicos. "Por que você quis voltar? Os pronto-socorros pediátricos não deram certo?"

"Não, eles funcionam perfeitamente e melhoram muito o tratamento de crianças, eu voltei por outro motivo"

Ele olha para ela querendo saber qual o motivo e ela desvia o olhar enquanto eles entram na sala dos médicos. Ele começa a desabotoar a camisa cheia de sangue, ainda olhando para ela. Ela suspira e começa a contar o que aconteceu.

"Três anos depois que eu fui embora, meu namorado voltou a tomar analgésicos. Eu ficava insistindo para que ele se internasse numa clínica de reabilitação, mas ele não queria. Eu o desintoxiquei em casa algumas vezes, mas nunca era o suficiente, então nós terminamos o namoro, mas eu continuei ajudando-o. Há alguns meses ele morreu de overdose."

Ele olha meio perplexo para ela e murmura "Sinto muito"

"Tudo bem, eu sabia que ia acontecer logo..."

Eles ficam um tempo em silêncio até que Abby entra na sala e diz que um dos pacientes do Carter está querendo ir embora contra ordem médica. Ele diz que já vai e eles ficam se olhando por alguns segundos antes dela sair.

"Tenho que ir, mas volto assim que tiver um tempo" ele disse, tentando disfarçar o que acabara de acontecer e saiu.

Ele passou o resto do dia tentando conversar com a Abby, mas ela ainda estava evitando-o.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como o hospital estava muito cheio, ele não conseguiu arranjar "um tempo" para voltar e conversar com Anna até o fim de seu plantão. Ele perguntou por ela na recepção, mas ela não aparecia por lá há algumas horas. Ele entrou na sala dos médicos para se arrumar para ir embora e encontrou-a lá, dormindo no sofá.

Ele senta na beirada do sofá e a acorda. Ela abre os olhos, vê que é ele e se senta.

"Que horas são?" ela pergunta, meio sonolenta

"Nove e quinze"

"Seu plantão já terminou?"

"Já, às 9 horas... só estava suturando um garoto que se cortou com uma faca enquanto tentava fazer o jantar para os pais..." ele respondeu enquanto abria seu armário e guardava o estetoscópio "Eu estou indo jantar agora, quer ir comigo?"

"Claro! Onde você estava querendo ir? No Doc Magoo's?"

"O Doc Magoo's pegou fogo alguns meses atrás, foi perda total... mas tem uma outra lanchonete aqui perto que é muito boa..."

"Está bem, pode ser... mas você vai ter que me contar essa historia de incêndio e me atualizar no que tem acontecido por aqui enquanto eu estive fora, ok?"

"Claro, acho que vou começar contando da vez que apareceram duas crianças que aparentavam estar com varíola..."

"Eu ouvi alguma coisa sobre isso no jornal, você que atendeu as crianças?"

Os dois saíram juntos conversando, e Abby, que estava na recepção vê isso e fica meio chateada. Susan percebe que ela não gostou do que viu, mas não fala nada só olha em direção da Abby, que ainda não tinha tirado os olhos dos dois. Quando ela percebe que a Susan está olhando, levanta as sobrancelhas e pergunta "O quê?"

"Nada, só que você está evitando ele faz 5 dias e parece qeu está, sei lá, _brava_ com ele"

"Eu não estou _brava_ com ele, ele pode fazer o que quiser, com quem quiser, nós não estamos juntos, só acho que ele poderia ter escolhido melhor..."

Susan ri e ela vai cuidar de um paciente, ainda chateada.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Um paciente com um corte na cabeça está muito nervoso, tentando sair do hospital, e Carter está tentando convence-lo a ficar e fazer os exames necessários. Isso só o enfurece mais, ele empurra Carter numa porta de vidro e sai correndo, mas os guardas da segurança conseguem segurá-lo, e o levaram para uma outra sala e chamaram sua filha, que tinha acabado de chegar, para conversar com ele, enquanto Luka explicava porque era importante que ele ficasse e fosse examinado.

Enquanto isso, Anna leva Carter para a sala de suturas, porque ele cortou os braços quando, na queda, os apoiou no chão cheio de cacos de vidro. Ele também tinha um corte na testa, que estava sangrando bastante.

Ela estava limpando os cortes no braço direito dele, que parecia mais machucado, enquanto ele segurava uma gaze sobre o machucado na testa. Ela comentou que alguns tinham pedaços de vidro dentro e o da testa provavelmente precisaria de pontos.

Ele olha preocupado para ela e diz "Se você estiver ocupada eu posso pedir para um estudante dar os pontos..."

"Não, tudo bem, hoje o dia não está tão movimentado..." ela tira a mão dele que está segurando a gaze de cima do corte "É, precisa de pontos mesmo. Eu vou buscar analgésicos e já volto" e ela começou a ir em direção à porta, mas ele disse que não precisava. "É um corte bem fundo, vai doer muito sem nenhum remédio para a dor"

"Tudo bem, eu agüento" ele disse, tentando se mostrar confiante.

Ela olhou para ele erguendo as sobrancelhas, preocupada

"Tem certeza?"

Ele se limitou a balançar a cabeça para cima e para baixo algumas vezes.

Ela continua preocupada, e um pouco curiosa também, mas não perguntou de novo, porque sabia que ele estava falando sério quando disse que não queria.

A cada ponto que ela dava, ele se esforçava ao máximo para não mostrar que tava doendo, mas não consegui esconder a dor.

Ela suturou a testa e um dos cortes no braço dele, depois de ter tirado todos os pedaços de vidro de dentro, e eles ficaram calados durante todo o tempo. Assim que ela acaba, ele olha para os pontos no braço para não ter que olhar para ela.

"Você 'costura' muito bem..."

Ela continua séria, fala os cuidados que ele deve tomar com os pontos e quando deve retirá-los e coloca um curativo na testa dele.

Quando ela acaba de falar ele olha para ela, mas dessa vez é ela quem desvia o olhar.

Ele fica olhando para ela um pouco antes de olhar para baixo e dizer, em voz baixa "Eu não posso tomar analgésicos." Ela vira para ele, mas ele continua de cabeça baixa "Há pouco mais de três anos um paciente me esfaqueou nas costas e matou uma estudante de medicina aqui no hospital. Depois disso eu não consegui dormir e minhas costas doíam muito. Um dia eu tomei um pouco a mais de analgésico à noite, só para conseguir dormir, pensando que não faria diferença. Quando voltei a trabalhar, tomava mais para ficar bem o plantão inteiro, e dizia para mim mesmo que era só porque eu não tinha tido uma boa noite de sono, no dia seguinte eu não precisaria, só precisava dormir um pouco. E depois disso não consegui mais parar." Anna estava ouvindo atentamente e não o interrompeu. "Um dia, eu estava me injetando Fentanyl e uma outra estudante de medicina entrou na sala, a Abby. Eu tentei esconder o que estava fazendo, e ela saiu da sala sem falar nada. Mais tarde a Kerry Weaver me chamou para conversar numa sala, e, quando eu entrei, estavam todos me olhando. Dr. Anspaugh, Dr. Benton, Mark.... Eles começaram a falar que eu devia ir para um centro de reabilitação só para médicos em Atlanta se eu quisesse manter meu emprego. Eu, obviamente, neguei estar me drogando, mas eles não desistiram. A Kerry disse-me para mostrar os pulsos, mas eu disse que se era assim, se eles não confiavam em mim, eu me demitia. E saí, determinado a não voltar. E não teria voltado se o Dr. Benton não tivesse me seguido e me convencido a ir para Atlanta. Os meses que eu passei lá foram os piores da minha vida. E até hoje eu continuo 'limpo', a não ser por uma vez que eu engoli dois Vicodin, me arrependi e os vomitei..." Somente nesse ponto da história ele voltou a olhar para Anna. Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior, e parecia que ela não sabia o que dizer; a notícia a pegou de surpresa. "Eu não contei antes porque não gosto muito de falar sobre isso."

"Tudo bem, você não precisa falar se não quiser."

"Agora que você já sabe não faz sentido ficar escondendo ou fingindo que não aconteceu... Pelo menos agora eu tenho alguém com quem eu posso conversar, sobre qualquer coisa. Ultimamente eu não tenho conversado com ninguém assim, eu sinto falta disso..."

Ela sorri e segura a mão dele, que sorri também. A porta abriu e Abby entrou, parecendo preocupada, mas sua expressão mudou quando ela viu os dois sorrindo, de mãos dadas.

"Eu acabei de chegar e me disseram que você tinha se machucado, mas aparentemente você já arranjou alguém para te ajudar!" ela disse nem tom irônico, parecendo brava e triste ao mesmo tempo, e sai da sala. Carter imediatamente solta a mão da Anna e tenta chamá-la, mas ela não volta.

"O que foi isso?" Anna perguntou, já imaginando sobre o que se tratava o comportamento da Abby.

"É uma longa história, eu te conto depois, agora eu tenho que 'consertar' isso" e ele sai da sala e vai procurar Abby.

Ele a encontra no armário de medicamentos e tenta explicar o que aconteceu, mas ela não quer ouvir e deixa-o falando sozinho. Ele tenta segui-la, mas chegam dois garotos baleados, que estavam envolvidos numa briga entre gangues e ele tem que cuidar de um deles.

O coração do garoto pára e eles tentam revivê-lo por 35 minutos, em vão. Carter declara a hora do óbito e sai para procurar Abby, mas ela já foi embora. Ele liga para ela em casa, mas ninguém atende e o celular está desligado. Ele, meio nervoso, bate o telefone com força no gancho e vai para a sala dos médicos. Anna, que assistiu a cena de longe, vai falar com ele. Ele já está se arrumando para ir embora, e ela começa a fazer o mesmo, e tenta falar com ele sobre a Abby, mas ele evita o assunto até eles chegarem na lanchonete para "jantar".

Eles sentam-se numa mesa perto de uma da muitas janelas do lugar. Eles fizeram seus pedidos (dois hambúrgueres, uma coca e um suco de laranja) e, mais uma vez, ele falou e ela escutou sem interromper.

"Quando eu voltei de Atlanta, tinha percebido que, se ela não tivesse me parado, eu poderia não estar aqui agora, e uma das primeiras coisas que eu fiz foi agradecê-la. Algum tempo depois, ela e o Luka começaram a namorar, eles ficaram juntos por um ano. E nossa amizade foi crescendo, assim como minha admiração por ela. Mas eu não podia fazer nada, ela estava com outro. Eu nunca tentaria separá-los para ficar com ela, não se ela estava feliz com ele, e não sem saber se ela sentia por mim o mesmo que eu sentia por ela. Mas, depois de um tempo, o namoro deles foi 'esfriando'. Meu avô morreu e ela foi ao funeral dele, para me animar, eu acho. E, pouco depois disso, eles terminaram. Luka começou a namorar uma outra mulher, que foi morar com ele uns tempos, porque ela não tinha outro lugar para ir, segundo ele. Abby parecia estar com ciúmes, então eu não fiz nada, não queria ficar com alguém que estivesse 'ligado' em outra pessoa."

Ele parou um pouco e olhou pela janela antes de continuar. "Depois a Susan voltou. Ela trabalhava aqui, e saiu antes de você entrar. Nos meus primeiros anos como estudante eu gostava dela, mas não deu certo, ela achava que era errado residentes e estudantes se envolverem. Mas quando ela voltou, eu já era residente. Nós só ficamos juntos por alguns meses, por ela percebeu que nós só estávamos juntos por comodidade. Não éramos nada mais que bons amigos. E ela também disse que eu devia dizer para a Abby como eu me sentia. Nada aconteceu até o dia em que ficamos em quarentena no hospital, por causa da suspeita de varíola. A partir daí tudo correu bem, fora uma briga ou outra. até eu resolver pedi-la em casamento."

Anna não conseguiu se conter e disse "Ela disse não?" meio espantada.

"Não! Na verdade, ela não disse nada, talvez porque nós estávamos brigando no telhado do hospital, gritando por causa do barulho de um helicóptero... Mas eu resolvi fazer as coisas direito e pedi o anel da minha avó para dá-lo a Abby. Eu aluguei um restaurante de sushi inteiro só para nós dois, mas antes de conseguir chegar lá, eu levei a mãe dela à rodoviária, porque ela estava voltando para a casa, em Minnesotta, e nós conversamos muito no caminho. Ela ficou dizendo porque o primeiro casamento da Abby não deu certo, como ela e o ex-marido conversavam muito sobre coisas importantes, como filhos, mas isso não me fez mudar de idéia."

Ele sorriu, lembrando do dia em questão. "No restaurante, antes de pedirmos a sobremesa, eu ia fazer o 'pedido', mas , ali, na hora, não me pareceu certo, e eu acabei não pedindo. Depois nós fomos para a casa dela e, enquanto eu tomava banho, ela achou o anel, que caiu do bolso do meu casaco quando ela o levantou. Nos dias seguintes ela passou a agir meio diferente, ela tinha mudado, para melhor. Eu descobri que ela sabia do anel e disse que ela não precisava mudar por mim, e ela ficou brava dizendo que não estava mudando por mim, e sim por ela mesma, acabamos brigando, mas logo ficou tudo bem. Ou quase. Ainda ficou um clima estranho, mas eu achei que isso passaria com o tempo."

"Pouco tempo depois, Gamma morreu, eu queria que ela ficasse comigo, pois meus pais não chegariam a tempo de.... arranjar tudo. Mas o irmão dela tinha ligado no mesmo dia, e ela resolveu ir buscá-lo numa parada de ônibus, de onde ele ligou. Fiquei bravo na hora, mas no dia seguinte, quando ela apareceu no funeral, fiquei feliz em vê-la, mas aconteceram 'pequenos' acidentes que, para mim, foram como a gota d'água, e eu resolvi que nós tínhamos que dar um tempo, mas eu não a avisei. Mesmo assim, ela ficou na dela, me deu o espaço que eu precisava. Até o Luka contar para ela que eu ia viajar com a 'Aliança Internacional de Médicos' para a África. Eu fiquei lá duas semanas e, quando voltei, as coisas ficaram assim, como você viu."

"Você não contou para ela que ia viajar para a África por duas semanas? E achou que ia voltar e tudo ia ficar bem?"

"Não!!! Claro que não! Eu fui até a casa dela assim que cheguei, para me desculpar, mas acabamos brigando de novo..."

"Eu ainda acho que você ter ido viajar sem ao menos avisar foi errado. Ela tinha o direito de saber por você, ao invés de pelo ex-namorado. Mas como já está feito, você deveria realmente achar um jeito muito bom de se desculpar.... e de explicar que nós somos só amigos..."

Carter não respondeu, apenas se concentrou no seu hambúrguer e evitou tocar no assunto de novo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O hospital não estava muito movimentado, mas Abby não conseguia achar nenhum médico para cuidar de um menino com gripe. Anna tinha acabado de chegar e se ofereceu para examiná-lo.

Assim que acabou de fazer o exame e prescrever remédios para curar os sintomas da gripe, Anna foi falar com a Abby sobre o que ela tinha visto no dia anterior. Mas Abby, aparentemente, não queria conversar com ela e ficou na defensiva.

"Você não precisa se explicar, eu sei o que eu vi."

"E o que você viu foi exatamente o que aconteceu: o John e eu estávamos de mãos dadas. Mas no minuto em que você saiu da sala, ele se levantou para ir atrás de você! Não aconteceria nem _se_ eu quisesse, porque ele não consegue parar de pensar em você!" Abby se força a não sorrir, embora tenha gostado de ouvir isso "Ele me disse que tem tentado se desculpar a semana inteira, mas nunca conseguia ficar sozinho com você, porque você estava evitando-o"

"Eu tenho estado muito ocupada"

"Eu não sabia que vocês estavam namorando, se eu –"

"Nós não estamos namorando"

"Ok, eu não sabia que vocês tinham namorado, eu não quero ficar entra os dois, mas o John e eu somos só amigos, e ele realmente quer se desculpar."

Abby abaixa a cabeça e pergunta "Quando ele te disse tudo isso?"

"Ontem à noite, na lanchonete"

Abby abre a boca e levanta as sobrancelhas, e pergunta "Vocês jantaram juntos?" com o tom mais calmo que conseguiu.

Anna, percebendo que ela tinha entendido errado, acrescentou "_Jantar de amigos"_

Abby olha mais uma vez para Anna e diz, no mesmo tom "calmo" de antes "Tudo bem..." e começa a se afastar.

"Acho que você devia falar com ele, ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, porque ele gosta muito de você" Anna tentou mas uma vez, mas Abby fingiu que não ouviu.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carter está no telhado, fumando. O plantão dele acabara há 20 minutos e uma menina de 6 anos que sofreu um acidente de carro tinha morrido na mesa de cirurgia. Ele está contemplando a vista da cidade, que à noite fica bem mais bonita. Cada luz brilhando parece uma estrela ao longe. E se ele olhasse direto para baixo poderia ver o movimento, as pessoas entrando e saindo do pronto-socorro, algumas apressadas, outras com toda a calma do mundo; umas chorando desesperadas, por terem recebido más notícias e outras alegres por estarem bem; médicos saindo felizes por poderem voltar para suas casa, suas famílias; grávidas e casais com bebês recém-nascidos ou crianças que tiveram que ser trazidas às pressas por terem engolido alguma coisa que não deveriam ou por ter se machucado brincando. Se ele estivesse prestando atenção ao movimento ele teria visto tudo isso, mas ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, olhando para o horizonte, sem realmente ver nada. Pensava na garotinha do acidente, em seu irmão, seus pais, seus avós, sua família toda e a dificuldade que eles tinham em entender que ele gostava de praticar medicina, de ajudar os outros, de saber que está usando seu tempo para fazer alguma coisa boa, embora ele não gostasse de momentos como esse, quando uma criança morria. Ele sempre achou injusto que pessoas que tinham vivido tão pouco morressem, por doenças, acidentes, imprudência dos pais ou de outras pessoas. Mas, não importa no que ele pensasse, seus pensamentos sempre voltavam para uma pessoa: Abby.

E ele estava tão envolvido em seus pensamentos , que não percebeu quando ela abriu a porta do telhado e ficou olhando para ele, sem conseguir decidir se falava alguma coisa, esperava ele notar sua presença ou dava meia volta e ia embora. Ela não conseguia se decidir, mas acabou nem precisando, porque ele se virou e viu que ela estava lá depois de alguns segundos. Ele pergunta se ela está ocupada, com medo que ela use essa desculpa de novo para não precisar falar com ele. Mas ela disse que não.

"Está muito movimentado lá embaixo?" ele perguntou, não sabendo como começar o assunto sobre o qual queria realmente conversar.

"Nem tanto, o movimento diminuiu bastante desde o último trauma"

Isso trouxe a lembrança da menina de volta aos pensamentos dele "O pai sobreviveu?"

"Ainda está em cirurgia, mas a mãe chegou, com dois filhos" ele fica quieto e acende outro cigarro, mais para ter o que fazer com as mãos do que por vontade de fumar.

"A Anna veio conversar comigo hoje. Me disse que vocês jantaram juntos ontem."

Ele olha para ela, diz "Nós somos apenas velhos amigos" e volta a olhar para a cidade

"Como você e a Susan eram apenas velhos amigos?"

Ao invés de responder, ele olha para ela pelo canto dos olhos e dá uma tragada no cigarro recém aceso. Ele fica em silencio por alguns segundos e depois começa a se desculpar "Eu sei que deveria ter te contado que queria ir para a África, mas sabia que você não queria que eu fosse, não sabia se você mudaria de idéia, então achei mais fácil não contar. Se você me pedisse para ficar eu não conseguiria dizer não, e eu precisava de um tempo, longe de tudo, de todos os problemas. Mas mesmo assim, desculpe."

"Eu teria sido capaz de entender que você precisava de um tempo, não tentaria te impedir de ir, mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar agora." Ele não responde, só continua olhando para o horizonte, invisível na escuridão "Você não vai conseguir evitar esse assunto por muito tempo" ela diz, e, vendo que ele ainda não quer falar sobre a mesma coisa que ela, vai em direção à porta do telhado.

Não querendo perder a única chance que teve em semanas de falar com ela a sós e com calma, ele vai atrás dela e se coloca entre ela e a porta "Eu nunca faria nada com a Anna, mesmo porque perdi minha chance com ela há 5 anos. Nós decidimos que nada aconteceria entre nós, para não estragarmos nossa amizade. E, mesmo que isso não tivesse acontecido eu nunca te trocaria por ela."

Ela olha para ele e pergunta: "Você não valorizava a _nossa_ amizade?"

"Abby, você é a coisa mais importante para mim, a melhor coisa da minha vida. Mesmo nós não estamos juntos, eu estou sempre pensando em você, você é e sempre será prioridade na minha vida." Ela abaixa a cabeça, para que ele não a veja sorrir "Eu não vou desistir de você tão cedo, farei de tudo para provar o quanto eu te amo. Mas você precisa me dar outra chance para fazer isso, eu sei que eu errei muito antes, mas vou me esforçar mais dessa vez, vou fazer de tudo para não fazer mais nada de errado!"

Ela olha-o nos olhos e diz "Tudo tem sua hora, John." Ele olha para ela, desolado, com cara de quem recebeu a pior notícia de toda sua vida, e abaixa a cabeça "E, talvez, nossa hora seja agora" ela sorri e segura a mão dele. Ele levanta a cabeça sério, não sabendo se ouviu direito, mas, vendo o sorriso no rosto dela, sorri também, como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado de suas costas.


End file.
